Killing Two Birds with One Stone
by Starting Afresh
Summary: "Yes. You'll have to pay for Crabbe to let him go Potter. I was thinking of a little something that I couldn't seem to prise out of Draco's hands…" she smirked widely, her white teeth breaking through the sticky, wetness of her lips. R&R! S.A xxx
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Hello everyone! This is the beginning of yet another multi chapter fic. I am getting rid of Ghosts, as I don't feel its good writing. This is set it around their fifth year of school. It's AU ish, Harry and Draco aren't together. A rebellion has been planned by the Slytherin's, but Draco's pacifist ways have been noticed as well as the fact that he's gay, so he wasn't let in on it. Harry protects Draco and things escalate. If you'd like to hear more from this story, then please review with tips, ideas, prompts or even constructive criticism. No flames, I don't need them in my life. Love and hugs as always. **

**Starting Afresh xxx**

**Warnings: Appalling language and attempted rape. **

Killing Two Birds with One Stone

Chapter One

Draco smirked over at Pansy as he reached for another Firewhiskey. It didn't matter to him that the liquid was pungent, disgusting and burned his throat so much that his eyes watered. All that mattered was the pleasant buzz of being drunk. The way it took the edge of life; he could do what the fuck he wanted and everyone would assume it was because he was drunk.

Relaying this thought through his head several times, he wandered over to the Slytherin table.

"Hey, guys." he could hear the faint slur in his voice, but to be honest, most of the Slytherins spoke like that when sober. Not like the Gryffindor's for example who…

_Whoa. Where did that come from Malfoy? Why were you thinking about Gryffindors? _

Shaking his head slightly; attempting to remove the bussing that was steadily filling his ears, he smiled widely at Crabbe; internally laughing at how unnerved he looked.

"What do you want Draco? You look a little… over the edge?" Blaise glanced warily at the blonde; Draco wasn't normally the type to get so intoxicated at a public party. What if someone they knew saw him? What if he blurted plan of tonight? Blaise gulped, aware of Crabbe bristling slightly under Draco's incessant gaze.

"Piss off Malfoy." Crabbe spat, rising from his chair, "Go and fuck someone else you perverted queer!"

"Crabbe!" Blaise muttered, "Sit the fuck down, and have another Butterbeer. He's just drunk that's all."

"Yeah right." Pansy scoffed, appearing behind Blaise suddenly, "I offered him a quickie a few days ago and he just looked at me like I was some sort of _freak."_

"I'm right here." Draco murmured, his voice losing some of its characteristic sharpness. They were working it out, steadily, and yet the alcohol flooding his veins made him not care. It made him want to _tell_ them.

"We know honey. But your some far past it, you'll remember nothing in the morning. An excuse I think for all the nights I have missed out on." Pansy reached over, brushing her hand across Draco's cheek.

"No."

"Yes baby. You'd remember nothing. It'd be like I was never there." Pansy felt the gaze of all the other Slytherin lads on her. They were watching, waiting to see how far she would go.

"NO." Draco muttered angrily, shaking her hand off, "No, not in a million years."

"I don't give a fuck about what you want anymore Draco. Your mine. End of." she smirked, pulling his arm roughly. Draco stumbled slightly, almost falling onto the girl he so despised.

Suddenly, a firm, warm hand grabbed his shoulder, pulling him out of Pansy's grasp. A deep, timbre voice spoke; making Draco's go literally weak at the knees.

"I think even I heard him say no Pansy. It'd be rape; I didn't think that was your style." Potter hissed, his eyes flashing with anger. What a fucking bitch.

"He doesn't know what he's talking about. He wants to really." Pansy glared at Harry, her eyes flitting on and off Harry's hand; still clasped tightly on Draco shoulder.

"I think he does Pansy." Harry said, his voice rising, "Keep away from him."

"Or what?" she smiled, challenging him.

"I'll hex your fucking tits off. Then you'd have nothing for anyone to look at." Harry spat.

Harry spun around; taking Draco with him, leaving an angry, gob smacked, Pansy gawping behind him.

…

The two boys walked out of the Hall quickly, all too aware of the dozens of eyes watching them. Harry's hand was removed from Draco's shoulders immediately, and he felt himself missing the contact. Harry walked slightly in front, moving quickly but at a reasonable pace; so Draco didn't trip over his feet. He was walking steadily towards the Dungeons, knowing that Draco was so out of it he'd probably forget where he was in the castle if he was left.

"Thanks." Harry was jolted out of his thoughts by the quiet, almost timid voice.

"You welcome," he answered, not lessening their walking pace, "I was hardly going to let her rape you was I? You are clearly out of it Malfoy."

"Not really." Draco smirked, stumbling into Harry maybe a little deliberately. Harry slowed down, his cheeks slightly flushed.

"Yes you are." Harry said, turning to look at the blonde boy, "You had over four Firewhiskeys. I don't really know what you were thinking to be honest."

"I wanted to get drunk." Once Draco had said it, he seemed to finally realise it. He'd wanted to lose it, to be floating on warm fuzzy lands that only alcohol could provide. Unfortunately, Potter had gone and been all noble, now Draco was unprepared and his body was releasing emotions that had been hidden for so long.

"Why? You're even more of a twat when you're drunk." Harry winced slightly as Draco play shoved him.

"I am not a twat. I wanted to lose all feeling, ya know? Just let things flow." Draco tailed off, glancing up at the dark haired boy that he was supposed to despise. That he was _meant _to despise.

_Wait… you don't despise him? You don't hate him? What do you feel then? What do you think of him…?_

"I think I may kinda like you Potter." Draco said his voice scratching against his throat as his last shot started to fade.

"Yeah?" Harry murmured, avoiding Draco's eyes; still walking steady.

"Yeah." Draco smiled softly, and watched as Harry looked at him slowly.

Harry smiled back, surprised by the softness that resided in Malfoy's face.

"That's good Malfoy. It's nice that sometimes, even if you are pissed, you like me." Harry's face turned darker, his eyes narrowing in what looked like anger.

"I'm not that pissed." Draco said, his voice growing in volume, "I always feel like this, I guess alcohol just brings it out."

"Really?" Harry murmured, a cynical tone burning through his throat.

"Yes. Yes." Draco said, waving his hand in Harry's face as he spoke, "I totally love you to be honest, I feel sick when you don't look at me in corridors, or when you laugh with the Weasel or Granger. Or when you just sneer at me, like I'm filth. That cuts me deep actually." Draco looked over at Harry, and saw a single tear trailing down his cheek.

"Harry? Why… Why are you crying?" Draco said, stopping suddenly, his head clearing a little.

"I-I can't…" Harry started, but then stopped, his shoulders tensing at the voice that drifted down the corridor.

"Can't what Potter? Deal with it? He's so out of it he'll remember nothing tomorrow. None of this conversation. None of any of this; his broken emotions."

"Shut up Pansy. Go back to the party." Harry muttered, gritting his teeth.

"Yeah Pansy, just leave it." Draco murmured the slur nearly out of his voice.

"Oh? Like Potter was just going to leave that. Fancy telling someone off for sexual assault then going to do it yourself." Pansy sneered, stepping out of the darkness. She had reapplied her lipstick and eyeliner, giving her a sinister look.

"I wasn't!" Harry spat out, looking at Draco. To his relief he was just glaring at Pansy, he hadn't taken any notice of what had been said. Maybe if Harry had paid less attention, he would have noticed Crabbe step out of the gloom behind Draco, and slip his wand over Draco's throat.

"What are you doing?" Harry went to withdraw his wand, but Crabbe dug it further onto Draco's throat, causing the blonde boy to choke a little.

"Don't do that Potter. I'll kill him, the disgusting faggot." Crabbe's word hit Harry like knives. Harry let his wand be taken by Pansy; he could feel the way her hand lingered on his, he looked up in shock. She wouldn't. Surely she _couldn't. _

"Yes. You'll have to pay for Crabbe to let him go Potter. I was thinking of a little something that I couldn't seem to prise out of Draco's hands…" she smirked widely, her white teeth breaking through the sticky, wetness of her lips.

"W-What if I said no?" Harry said, his voice breaking slightly.

"I'll kill him slowly. In front of you." Crabbe laughed as Draco winced largely.

"Don't Harry! I don't care what they say they'll do! Don't!" Draco wriggled a little, desperation in his eyes.

"Your choice Harry." Pansy smiled, reaching up and patting his cheek. Draco jerked as she did, tears leaking out of his eyes.

"Look, he's crying! What a queer." Crabbe snickered, grabbing Draco's hair with his other hand and tugging at it.

"I don't think he's the only one." Pansy looked at Harry, seeing the unclouded fear in his eyes.

"I-I'll do it. But you leave him and never touch him again. Understood?" he said sharply, his hard gaze on Pansy.

"Yes. Agreed."

"HARRY! Harry! Please no!" Draco started flailing, trying to prise Crabbe's hands from him.

"Come on Potter." Pansy lifted her wand and flicked it casually over Harry. He slumped down; collapsing in a heap.

"Crabbe, let Malfoy go. Carry Potter for me will you?" Pansy smiled almost lovingly at Crabbe. Draco felt the boy's grip loosen, but he could still feel the angry tension that the thug exuded.

"What about him though? He'll go snitching. I know he will. It's exactly what people like him do."

"Fine." Pansy sighed, "I guess Malfoy will just have to come and watch then." Draco felt his stomach lurch and his eyes fill. Watch? _Watch? _What kind of freak makes someone watch this?

"You carry Potter, Malfoy. Crabbe will have his wand aimed directly at your head as we walk. Keep silent. You make a sound; we'll run, taking Potter with us. Understood?" Pansy reached over and cupped Draco's cheek. He could smell a sickly sweet scent that caught in his throat.

"Y-yes," Draco's lip quivered. How could his _friends _do this? How could they even think about this?

"Easily." Pansy grinned widely. Draco did a double take, his chest constricting further as he slipped into her thoughts. Oh god. Oh god, the Slytherins… no. No this can't be. A rebellion? A pure blood rebellion? This… this was part of it?

"Yep. This had all been planned Draco." she breathed in his ear, "Pick him up and carry him to the Room of Requirement."

Crabbe released Draco, his heart pounding with the exhilaration of it all. Finally, he'd been able to put Draco in his place. Pansy was also getting action out of it, which was always good. He pulled out his wand, slipping Draco's into his pocket. Pointing it at Draco's head, he felt a thrill surge through him. He was so powerful.

Draco bent and slipped his hand into Harry's silky, black hair. He'd always wanted to do this…

"Get on with it Malfoy. I want some." Pansy snapped angrily.

Draco nodded numbly. Pushing his other hand under Harry's knees, he pulled himself and the other boy up too. Cradling him to his chest, he felt his heart shatter. Harry couldn't do this.

"Walk, fag." Crabbe jabbed the back of his head. Draco jerked forward, his lips crashing onto the unconscious Harry's. He pulled away immediately; his cheeks bursting into flame.

"That felt good I bet Draco." Pansy smiled as Draco's legs started walking automatically, "What do his lips taste like?" Draco just blanched his cheeks still pink.

"No matter," she shrugged, "I'll soon find out." Draco couldn't stifle the shudder that pushed through him.

Pansy giggled, leading the way. Draco followed, struggling to ignore the way Harry's hair felt in his hands.

…

Pansy had barely closed her eyes and the large, wooden door appeared in what had appeared to be solid wall.

"Come on." she muttered, pushing it open. Draco felt sick to the core when he entered. There was a large; four poster bed in the middle of the room, adorned with freshly laundered cotton sheets and big fluffy pillow. Also lying on the bed, in a suspicious pile was a long, black ribbon.

"What?" Draco just stared at Pansy as she waked to the bed.

"You'll see, honey." Pansy laughed; it sounded so happy.

"Put him on the bed, freak." Crabbe spat. Draco did so, arranging Harry in a comfortable looking position. Pansy flicked her wand casually in Draco's direction, and he felt himself be thrown backwards. He landed neatly on a chair, ropes appearing out of nowhere to make sure he stayed there.

"There. We're nearly sorted. Now, Crabbe. Would you mind? I just want a little time… Well." she smiled tightly at him, her eyes cold.

"Course Pansy." Crabbe tried and failed to hide the disappointment. After Crabbe had left, closing the huge door behind him, Pansy turned to Draco and smirked.

"Here we go."

Flicking her wand again, Harry's eyes flew open. He nearly jumped up, but when he saw Draco he stopped himself. The rigidity of his body was clear.

"Pansy. You didn't say he would be here…" he managed to choke out, tears springing to his eyes again.

"I didn't expect him to be. But he would have gone and told wouldn't he? Besides, this kills two birds with one stone doesn't it? You and Malfoy. When this is over, no one will look to you Potter. We'll finally have won. You'll be broken." she grinned widely, twirling her wand expertly. Harry's shirt melted off, leaving his very muscular, toned, tanned chest on show.

"Wow. You're a lot better than _any _Slytherin boy." Pansy wolf whistled, "I am going to enjoy this." Harry's fists clenched; his knuckles turning white.

"What do you think Draco?" Pansy said. Harry kept his head down, his cheeks reddening. Draco said nothing; his mouth was as dry as an African desert.

"Suit yourself. I'm not sharing anyway."

"Get on with it you horror." Harry muttered angrily.

"Oh, rudeness will get you nowhere. In fact, I may turn that back onto you." she raised her eyebrows as she spoke.

Spinning her wand in an intricate pattern, the black ribbon moved, slithering over to Harry. Draco jerked, wanting to warn him. Harry just turned and looked at him; the unadulterated fear swimming in his eyes. The ribbon slipped around Harry's wrists and climbed up his arms, pulling them tightly together behind his back. They twisted and wove round Harry's arms; rendering them unusable. Harry swore at Pansy as she pushed him down onto the pillows.

"What did I say about language?" she said sweetly. Clicking her fingers, Draco felt himself shoot forward. Suddenly his arms were free, and he was able to touch Harry.

"Put this on him Draco."

Draco was handed a gag. Reaching out with shaking hands, he slipped it into Harry's mouth and tied it tightly round the back of his head. He noticed how wide Harry's eyes had gone, how full of tears they were. He realised how afraid he really was.

"Good."

Draco was pushed back, and retied to the chair. He could see Harry clearly from here, he could see everything. Pansy didn't remove her clothes, in fact all she managed to do was kiss Harry deeply, clutching at his head like it was a life source for her before the door slammed open, revealing Professor Snape no less, and to Malfoy's great surprise; Blaise.

"Get off him Pansy." Snape drawled, his face impassive as always, "Blaise, untie Malfoy. Malfoy, untie Potter then come to my office immediately. Bad things have happened, a sort of Slytherin rebellion. Mr. Potter is definitely not safe; this was no doubt part of it. _Confringo!" _Snape's curse hit Pansy, just as she sliced her wand across Harry's face.

"Blaise, go and untie Mr. Malfoy!" he shouted at the boy beside him. Blaise didn't answer; his body vanishing; turning into a swirl of dust as he was summoned to whatever power had started this rebellion.

"Malfoy! Don't leave this room! Not until someone co-" Snape also vanished, vaporising. Just as he disappeared, another curse flew and slit the ropes tying Draco to the chair.

Draco fumbled a little, yanking himself out of the chair and going over to Harry who was still bound tightly, and bleeding. Looking at the injured boy and what he'd almost given up made Draco's heart ache. He also glanced around the room that appeared to be morphing itself to their needs. A kitchen, toilet, sofa, books and Quidditch magazines appeared. Draco thought about how long they'd be here, and what was going on outside the room. Had the Slytherin's managed to overthrow the teachers? Were they fugitives? What would they do to Harry if they found him?


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, my lovelies! How are you all? I'm doing alright, halfway through my exams! Anyone who has just done their Standard Grades, please come and talk to me. I need to shout about the Maths to someone! **

**Anyways… Please review, I love hearing feedback… even if it's bad… :/ **

**ENJOY!**

Killing Two Birds with One Stone

Chapter Two

As soon as Draco saw Harry properly, his mind went on auto-pilot. His stomach was swirling, his vision swimming with moisture, his head pounding with fierce protective feelings, yet his hands moved effortlessly over the black, silk ribbon. It was tight enough to cut through skin; Harry's arms were lined and red. Draco swallowed the bile rising in his throat and ripped the ribbon from his arms. Harry made a muffled cry. Draco realised with a lurch; he hadn't removed the gag.

"Oh, god Harry. I'm sorry!" he muttered quickly, unfastening the gag. Pulling off gently, he saw for the first time, the true extent of the damage to his face.

There was a large cut across his left cheek. It was bleeding heavily; the red pouring into his hair, his eyes and his mouth. He looked paler, the red vibrant and almost beautiful. It really looked like it was his soul pouring out of him.

"D-Draco…" he croaked, flexing his arms, "Can you… will you help me up?"

"Y-Yes." Draco's voice was less than a whisper. He slipped his hands around Harry's chest and pulled carefully. He ignored the warmth that was spreading through him, the tingling that he felt in his gut, the literal love that was flowing from his hand into Harry's chest as he helped him sit up in the unholy, large bed. He let go then, but stayed close.

"I-I need to sort that gash Harry." Draco blushed slightly, "It's bleeding really heavily."

"Yeah, I had kinda noticed that Draco." Harry attempted a smile, but the bolt of pain that shot through his face turned it into more of a grimace.

"I'll sort it." Draco smiled softly, his heart swelling when he saw Harry's fists relax on the white, pristine sheets.

"Thanks." he breathed in deeply, his eyes scrunching shut as he tried to ignore the pain. The adrenaline was wearing off, and the shock of what had nearly happened was setting in. It took as Harry had not to burst into tears in front of Draco.

The blonde boy walked over to the small bathroom that had materialised, and picked a damp, wet cloth that seemed perfect for the job. Carrying it over to the bed, he paused for a moment, looking around the room. Spying it at last, he walked to over to the small coffee table that was adorned with magazines and books, and picked up his wand.

"I can stitch it up if you like. It'll minimize scarring." Draco said, his attention focussed solely on Harry.

"Sure." Harry managed to spit out, "Anything."

Draco smiled to himself, as he sat on the edge of the bed, and reached over. Pulling Harry's glasses off and placing them on the bedside table, he stretched over and started to wipe away the red elixir that was steadily pouring from Harry. Harry sighed, leaning into the cool cloth's touch. Draco tried to think nothing off it, but somehow he couldn't quite. He loved this boy so much… and after what he had nearly done for him… Draco coughed loudly, causing Harry's eyes to snap open again.

"You alright?" Harry said, one eyebrow rising slightly.

"I-I can't-" Draco choked slightly, "Thank you. For nearly doing that… For even considering…"

"I think it got a bit closer than considering." Harry said, his voice cracking a little, "I would have done it though Draco. They were serious about hurting you. I think Crabbe would've killed us both if he'd had his way." Harry shrugged as Draco removed the now crimson cloth, "I don't understand how it was part of the rebellion though. I don't get what… what doing that to me achieves." he looked down into his hands.

"I am so sorry Harry." Draco shook his head wildly, shaking away thoughts of loss and sadness, "I am so… thankful. And disgusted by Pansy."

"Yeah." Harry simply nodded, "Her lips were like rubber, sticky rubber." Harry turned his head to try and hide it, but Draco saw. He was gagging a little.

"T-This is going to hurt Harry, okay?" he murmured, ignoring the way his heart spluttered at the choking boy's form, "Try and not shout out, I think the castle's doing the best that it can to hide us, but we should be careful anyway."

Harry nodded, and closed his eyes tight. Draco stated the spell quickly and accurately, the words rolling off of his tongue. Harry bit his lip. Hard. It did hurt.

"There. It should heal nicely." Draco said, his eyes surveying his work.

"You're really good at this kind of stuff." Harry acknowledged as he unsteadily rose off the bed and started to walk over to the small bathroom.

"Yeah. I guess so. I wanted to be a Healer when I was younger. Before… Before all the shit in the world landed on my head." Draco laughed, but it was half hearted and breathless. It ached to think of the times when he had been free. When he could have been anything he wanted to.

Harry stuck his head out the bathroom door and smiled sadly, "If it makes you feel any better, I've never wanted to be anything. All I have ever wanted is to get through my teenage years without dying at the hands of a black magic psychopath." Harry chuckled darkly, "I'm just going to shower okay? I mean, is that okay with these stitches? I just want to get the blood out of my hair."

"Course." Draco didn't quite know what to say. Harry had never even had that vague idea of a future. He'd only had the Dark Lord in front and behind him.

He heard the shower turn on, and felt the blush rise to his cheeks. Frustrated with himself, he picked up a book and began to read.

"Draco?" a small voice called from the bathroom, after fifteen minutes.

"Yes Harry?" he called, not looking up from his book.

"I-Is there any towels out there?" he sounded so embarrassed. It was kind of endearing.

"Wait, I'll look." Draco rose and peeked round the room, checking for a towel. His stomach fell to his feet when he realised that there wasn't one.

"Harry?" he called, his face reddening already, "There isn't one."

"Oh." There was a long pause, "Can you pass my clothes out of the clothes out of the cupboard near the bed then?"

Draco walked over and tried to open the cupboard, but its handle heated up very quickly and singed his hand.

"Ouch! It burned me!" Draco shouted, his voice filled with anger.

"Ooooookay." Harry sighed, "The Room is having a laugh with us isn't it?"

"Yeah. Like there's only one bed." Draco choked.

"Right. Okay, I don't really know what to do." Harry could feel the heat pounding through his face. He just wanted to avoid this whole situation.

"I-I'll turn away and you bolt for it." Draco said, "I don't want us to be uncomfortable. We're going to be here for quite a while it seems."

"Yeah." Harry got ready to run; his muscles tensing the way they had before he'd gone to fight that stupid dragon during his fourth year, "I'm going in two seconds. Look away."

"Looking away." Harry bolted through the room, slamming the cupboard door open and yanking out the pre-created outfit the Room had made. Running back as quickly as possible without dropping anything, he felt the air puff out of his lungs are he reached the sanctuary of the bathroom.

"Done?" Draco asked.

"Yeah, thanks. I'll be out in a second. Just changing." Harry called, the red steadily fading from his cheeks. Draco was so in control, it was helping with the increasing flashbacks Harry was getting. He kept feeling Pansy's lips against his own, their insistent searching for entrance sickening him to the core. He slid the clothes on, not paying any attention to the items that fitted him exactly.

Draco settled himself back onto the small sofa, exhaustion creeping into his limbs. All the stress, the pain was steadily dragging itself out of his system. Now, he was just tired and all he wanted was to snuggle down into those soft, white sheets.

_The same sheets that your "best friend" nearly raped the love of your life on. _

Yeah. Maybe he wasn't that tired after all. Shaking his head, he glanced up at the bathroom door, surprised to see a very… sexy looking Harry appearing.

He was wearing skinny black jeans and an ordinary, white t-shirt. He had a dark, blue zip up hoodie on over the shirt, and a pair of battered looking converse adorning his feet. He looked so normal. So Muggle. It was odd seeing him out of robes. It makes him look even better. Draco hadn't even looked at his freshly washed hair, tousled and sweet smelling. It fell across his face evenly, covering his angry red scar. Covering the world's hopes and expectations of him. Making him Harry for just a moment. Instead of the Boy Who Lived.

"You look normal!" Draco blurted out before covering his face in embarrassment.

"I am normal." Harry laughed, settling down on the sofa beside Draco, "What are you reading?"

"Quidditch Weekly. It seems we have all the issues." Draco smile, removing his hand and looking at Harry sheepishly.

"Is there a copy of the Daily Prophet?" Harry asked suddenly, bending over to raid the pile of magazines that covered the coffee table before them.

"I don't think so." Draco said, rising from his seat.

Harry just nodded, before chancing a quick glance over at the bed. It hadn't changed, or even grown smaller. The Room had kept it; the one never changing feature.

"It's not going away is it?" Harry muttered, his voice shrinking rapidly.

"I-I don't think so." Draco's voice broke, "I don't want to sleep in it Harry. I can't. No after what… what nearly…"

"I know. I don't think I'll ever kiss anyone again." Harry shuddered, turning his back on the bed.

Draco gaped at the back of the boy who he so adored. Never kiss anyone again? He didn't even want to try and get rid of the memory? Get better? It took all Draco had not to plough over there and seize Harry's face, pulling him into a passionate kiss.

"I-I'll make coffee?" Draco said hurriedly, desperate to escape the situation, "You want milk?"

"Sure. We'll talk about sleeping arrangements later." Harry said, not turning around.

Draco inwardly sighed, knowing that the worst was yet to come. Harry Potter had, had years to learn how to stifle his emotions; choke them until they couldn't speak to him. This was something different though. This was something _huge. _As he made the coffee, Draco felt an uneasy jolt slip through him. This was just the beginning. Something world-ending was happening outside, and it was just a matter of time before it ploughed through the walls of the Room, and dragged Harry and Draco out with it. Shuddering slightly as he thought of what they'd do, he carried their coffee through.

The coffee's tumbled to the ground as Draco ran over to the convulsing form of Harry; his lips blue, his eyes glazed, his heartbeat jittery.

**Oh. A cliff-hanger. Sorry? I'll update soon, I promise. **

**Starting Afresh xxx **


	3. Chapter 3 Part One

**Hello! This is a very short update, and does bring up quite a few questions, which are going to be answered soon I swear. I know this is very short, but it needed to stay this length. I couldn't continue on from where I've left it, as it offer *hides* another cliff-hanger? **

**I will update soon; promise! **

**Reviews are like gold. Please do one; I love to hear what people think. Otherwise, it's like writing for me and as fun as that is, it's not very motivational. So… I'll update faster if I see reviews. Also, I won't set my Army of Dementors upon you. I know where you ALL live. **

**LOVE YOU! **

**Starting Afresh xxx**

Killing Two Birds with One Stone

Chapter Three - Part 1

Draco bolted over, dropping the scalding coffees on the ground. Harry was on the floor, his entire body arching with pain. His lips were blue and his eyes, although desperate were starting too glazed over.

"Harry?" Draco cried, grabbing his shoulder and trying to push him down, "Harry! What's wrong?"

"I-I-" Harry choked, his eyes focussing slightly on Draco.

"Can you breathe deeply for me?" Draco's Healer instinct kicked in. Harry's head shook a little and his back arched further.

"Okay, okay." Draco sat down beside the writhing form and pulled his head onto his lap. It didn't even occur to him how close Harry's head was to his… until later.

"Okay, Harry I'm going to tip your head back. I need you to breathe so I can work out what's wrong." Draco's voice was calm but inside he was screaming at the dying boy to stop this and come back. He needed him, maybe more so than the rest of the Wizarding World. He placed his two fingers carefully under Harry's chin and tipped his head up. Harry's eyes locked with his and to his complete shock, they were dulling.

"Harry! Harry!" Draco shouted, "What's caused this?"

"Li-Lip," Harry's breaths puffed out quickly, shallowing.

"You lip? Your lips? What?" Draco cried, looking at Harry desperately, "What? What's on your lips?"

"K-iss," Harry's breath ran out suddenly and his eyes rolled back in his head. His head slumped against Draco, becoming a dead weight very quickly.

"Kiss? Lips? Oh shit!" Draco spluttered, heaving Harry upwards. He turned the limp boy round and looked closely at his lips. Ignoring the cold radiating off him, he scrutinised them closely. There was nothing different, apart from a tiny speck of grey solid that seemed to be stuck to his bottom lip. Draco heart stopped, acid pooling into his stomach, his blood running cold. The Draught of Death. Even a drop could kill you. In that tiny speck there must be around half a drop. Not enough to kill, but by the looks of Harry, he had ingested more than that half drop. That tiny bit would kill him now. Instantly. As Draco hurriedly tried to wipe it off, he considered; how had it got there? How? Pansy must have covered her lips with it… but how was she still alive? Unless… Something or someone had protected her. Biting his lip in frustration at the unmoveable poison; Draco shook his head; he'd figure all this out later. Right now, he needed to find a bezoar and fast. Just because there was half a drop stuck to his bottom lip, didn't mean he wasn't going to die. Not daring to look at how shallow Harry's breaths were, Draco gently lay him down on the soft carpet and ran into the bathroom. Soon he was throwing things around, swearing and screaming. There wasn't one. Of all the things the Room provided, it hadn't given them a fucking life saving tool! Draco felt his legs give out suddenly, as he rushed back to Harry. He looked like he was gone. The only thing that was keeping him here was the tiny breaths he sucked in every two seconds and the small, jittery heartbeat that fluctuated constantly.

"Help me!" he hissed to the Room, "Help me!"

Suddenly, the Room hissed an answer back. Something so mental, so messed up Draco almost didn't listen.

Almost.

This was Harry you see. Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived. The one person that could save the world. The one person that hadn't looked at Draco like he was pure blood royalty. The person who had persuaded him to drop the knife that had been so carefully placed over his wrist. The person who had cared for him inadvertently. The person who had nearly given up _everything _for him.

Draco did as the Room asked, and shuffled over to Harry. He took one look at him and did the action without a second thought.

He brushed his lips over Harry's taking the small bit of Death's Draught into his own mouth. It only took a few seconds; soon he was swirling round, falling into blackness.

**Well. I hope that was okay. :/ **

**Feel free to ask any questions! You may need to, looking at ****THAT****. **

**Starting Afresh xxx**


	4. Chapter Three Part Two

**Hello my lovelies! **

**10 REVIEWS IN THREE CHAPTERS!**

**I LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH IT HURTS INSIDE! **

**Please, please, please keep reviewing; as you can see, it makes me real happy. :') **

Killing Two Birds with One Stone 

Chapter Three - Part Two

Harry slipped in and out of consciousness, unaware of what was going on around him. He didn't see Draco lean in, or feel his soft lips press against his. He saw him fall beside him; his face twisted in a grimace. He drifted back into blackness, again missing Draco's eyes fluttering open and his hacking cough that followed. As his limbs felt less like lead, and a little more like flesh and bone, his let his eyes creep open.

He could see the top of a bed and suddenly it all flooded back. He felt his chest tightened and he tried hurriedly to sit up. His body screamed in retaliation. His mind filled with memories and he could _feel _the hard leather in his mouth; choking him; gagging him.

"Harry? Are you awake?" Draco's voice filled his ears; causing his eyes to fill with tears. Draco was okay. The image of him collapsing beside him swam in front of his eyes.

"Harry?" Suddenly Draco's face was there; his hands on his face, "Harry, breathe. It's okay. It's alright… she's gone, you're okay." Harry felt the knot inside his chest steadily unwind, his breath easing in and out.

"H-How? How are you-" he was cut off by Draco's pale finger touching his lips.

"Don't. There so much to say. I-I think if we start we won't be able to stop. And judging by how you reacted there, I don't think you're ready to talk about everything."

"Get me off this bed… please." Harry pleaded his eyes large and wet.

"Okay. Can you walk?" he looked a little ill himself.

"I-I don't think so." Harry looked closely at Draco, "You look ill too. You should lie down."

"Harry, you ingested near enough a whole drop of Death Draught, I ingested around half a drop. I'm fine… you are _lucky,_" Harry just looked at Draco, dumbstruck, "I'll explain later."

"D-Draco… I think I'm going to pass out." Harry said suddenly, his face greying slightly.

"What?" Draco said, lifting Harry's head up to look at his face closely, "What's wrong?"

"My scar's burning." Harry choked out, before his eyes slid shut and his breathing slowed. Draco just looked at him for a moment, revelling in the fact that he was still here. His still was grey and clammy, his breathing still shallow and harsh. His hair was fluffy and silky still and marks that littered his arms were fading. Draco let his face go gently, and carefully picked him up. He was so light. He carried him over to the small sofa and laid him down gently.

"What are you seeing?" Draco murmured, as Harry's brow furrowed and his lips parted slightly.

After a moment of two of just looking, Draco stood, and walked over to the bed. Pulling off the sheets and a pillow, he moved back over to Harry. He slid the pillow under his head and tucked the sheet around him.

Harry watched the vision unfolding before his eyes, choking slightly when he saw what was happening.

"_We should be able to just walk in and kill them!" Pansy shrieked, "It's the school itself, turning against us!" _

"_Pansy, we need to get back in! We have to! Or… or it'll kill us." Crabbe sounded afraid of the violence he so often threatened. _

"_I know! Harry should be dead, I kissed him with my new lip-gloss." she smirked at Crabbe's confused expression, "We just need to sort Draco. Shouldn't be hard… he'll be crushed by Harry's death."_

"_What, he actually likes that fucking heroic fag?" Crabbe blanched. _

"_Yes, did you even read his diary, or did you just look at the pictures?" she snapped, closing her eyes again. _

"_I didn't read it, against my honour." Crabbe said his voice gruff. _

"_Yeah, well… look where honour has got us." Pansy said, opening her eyes to no door __**again. **_

The images shifted and Harry felt his heart clench and brow furrow as he saw the next image.

_He was standing in a cold, small room. There was an ornate throne at the forefront of the room and two figures with bowed heads kneeling there. The figure sat upon the throne was wearing a deep, swirling cloak that covered his face; masking not only his identity, but his true power. Harry shivered; this was the Leader of the Slytherin Rebellion. He could feel his power rolling off him, waves of shivering, screaming torture. _

"_You failed me. In fact, you told them not to leave, Snape. You helped them." his voice was like ice; crawling over Harry, making him shiver and convulse. _

"_I-I am sorry Master. I was in the wrong state of mind." Snape's cool exterior; his sliminess was gone, replaced by a sickening desperation. _

"_He forced me Master!" Blaise suddenly cried, "He made me do it! I'm truly sorry. I will follow you and do your will forever." his voice shook._

"_Blaise… You are young. I will give you this one chance. If you fail me again, you'll die like Snape." _

_Harry heard every scream; gasp; whimper as every one of Snape's bones snapped. _

"_Leave Blaise." the figure laughed at the boy's stricken face, "That was merciful. Do not fail me again." _

"_Yes Master." Blaise choked, before jumping up and running out the room. _

"_Foolish boy." the figure chuckled slightly and stroked the black ring on his finger, "It seems that Pansy failed. She will be punished. Yes, Potter is still whole and pure, as is Malfoy. Indeed, this must be sorted soon. One of them must be soiled. I agree, it should be Potter… he's stronger, so his demise will make you all the more powerful. Yes, Malfoy will also be taken with the broken goods. They must both be sacrificed? Understood. I will send someone to… to finish the job. _

Harry awoke gasping, his forehead damp and clammy. Draco looked at him softly, patting a cloth on his forehead.

"Are you feeling any better?" Draco said, smiling.

"No! D-Draco listen to me. You have to listen to me!" Harry said, struggling to get up.

"Calm down, we'll talk soon. About everything. Okay?" Draco looked into Harry's eyes, moving closer to his face. Harry could feel his breath ghosting over his face; his hair tickling his cheek. Looking into those gray orbs calmed him greatly; more so than ever before.

"A-Alright." Harry said, breathing deeply.

"There, see?" Draco smiled wider, his teeth centimetres away from Harry's mouth, "You feel so much better now don't you?"

"Y-yes…" Harry stuttered, overwrought with just how close Draco was.

"You'd like to sleep now, huh?" Draco pulled away, grabbing Harry's hand, "Come on then, I'll lay with you."

Harry followed, his eyes thick with enchantment; so thick, that he didn't notice another Draco Malfoy lying on the floor; the cut on his head bleeding profusely.

**Any questions, feel free to PM me. **

**Starting Afresh xxx**


End file.
